Wicked
by TheGoldenPlume
Summary: #24. He is drawn to her… he cannot—and will never be able to—resist her and her power over his will is far more unconditional more than any known and unknown force in this world. And it all comes down to him with the force of a wild and violent tidal wave. He surrenders only to her. One-shot. Rated M. TakumiXMisaki.


**Disclaimer: **KWMS is not mine. But this chapter is.

**A/N: **So, I've finally decided on the genre of this one-shot. This is basically in the same writing style as the first—and probably only—one-shot I've ever written for SessXRin fic. If you haven't read that yet, I strongly recommend that you do. All disclaimers and appreciations for the creator of this amazing idea are present in that fanfic which is, again, basically the twin of this one-shot.

But this time, characters will be from the KWMS fandom. :)

Now, just like SINFUL, this will have different timelines—from the first time they met until whichever timeline this fic will lead us. I'll take a brief rest for now from TGR to make way on writing this story.

Hopefully, you'd like it.

Now, read on.

_-;-_

_-;-_

_-;-_

**_WICKED_**

_**-;-**_

_**-;-**_

_**-;-**_

_+++**PRIDE**+++_

Usui Takumi's capital sin is his pride.

Whether he admits this or not, he takes great pride on being labeled as Seika High's most popular male student. Secretly, he scoffs at other males who aren't in the same level as his intelligence. He sneers at the incapacity of his classmates during Gym period and at the Sports Festival. He mocks their sloppy appearance knowing that they will never be on par with his looks. He was God's gift to women—he's heard that line all throughout his mundane life. And he's been so used to women giving him multiple looks that he knows when a woman wanted to get his attention and favor—thanks to his advance education.

If there was one thing that taints this pride, it was none other than Ayuzawa Misaki.

The boon to his existence; his humiliation. And admittedly so, his current obsession. A fascination he couldn't seem to get off his system.

"Hey! What's going on?" she inquires in her usual high-strung voice that wouldn't fail to make his sensitive ears bleed.

He looks over her direction; his eyes and facial expression bored as he gave the hostile Student Council President a look-over. With his typical jaded shrug, he says, "Nothing. Just rejecting a confession."

The student confessing in front of him cries and runs off; face and ears red due to extreme embarrassment for his outward refusal to accept _her feelings_. Ayuzawa Misaki watches in horror as the female student runs past her, turns to him in obvious anger—her pale face red and mortified—and nearly screams, "You again, Usui Takumi! You should at least think how you word it! Don't let me catch you making a girl cry again!"

He watches her in plain amusement as she walks off to the opposite direction; shoulders hunched in a defensive manner and her brows almost fused together which made her appearance more comical than irate. A classmate who was passing by—who also happened to hear the President's loud voice—comforts him though pointless. As they walked off to the opposite direction, Usui Takumi couldn't help himself and throws a quick glance to the direction the Student Council President disappeared to.

She is boyish and loud. She is violent and proud. But more than anything else, Usui Takumi wanted to revel in the pleasure of seeing Ayuzawa Misaki humiliated all because of him—and none other by him.

_+++**AVARICE**++_

He watches her like a hawk.

He watches in silence as Ayuzawa Misaki smiled at the male customers; her cheeks aflame and her eyes, although hospitable, had a hint of hostility and unfriendliness. It was pretty clear she was annoyed and Usui Takumi clearly knows why: she didn't like the idea of him hanging out at the Maid Café.

It was like clockwork ever since he found out about her unusual part time job. A man-hater who works at a maid café—a place dominated by male customers. If it was not interesting enough as it is, then he was not certain on what to call this sudden… obsession that engulfed him.

"Anything else you want me to do for you, Master?"

His ears twitched momentarily, the spoonful of cream that was about to go into his mouth was frozen midway as he turned fully towards the man she was serving. He was physically unattractive, obviously a dimwit and undeserving of her sweet attention. He felt his temperature spike as his face darkened.

She was smiling at him; her face unnaturally but suddenly fond. She was leaning towards him much more than necessary. Her amber eyes had that scarce sparkle that was rarely ever directed at him or to any other human males back at their high school—and is now, as aggravating as it may sound, currently directed to an observable simpleton who keeps on looking down at her chest.

"Takumi-san, about today's special—"

Takumi was momentarily distracted. Though charming and proud, he doesn't want to come out rude towards the kind Manager who allows him inside the café not only as a customer but also inside their private kitchen. He gives her his evaluation about their products and what should be improve on although his eyes and his entire attention—always his entire attention—was trained towards the raven-haired woman that keeps on getting in his nerves.

"Ah, that customer is very fond of Misaki-chan." Honoka, one of the resident servers, says as she walks past his table along with another maid. "Misaki once said she's uncomfortable but bears with it since he's a customer. She's probably itching to slap him since he keeps on making attempts to touch her legs."

Satsuki, the Manager, shrieks and quickly turns to him; flabbergasted. Takumi smiles and continues with the product assessment although deep inside, he wanted nothing but to incinerate the man who dares touch his property. She was his, and she was clearly aware of that fact—even if it was unvoiced.

Turning to the Manager, he smiles, "I have a favor to ask, Satsuki-san."

.

It was a cold night.

He could almost see the fog coming out of her lips as she exhales, the telltale signs of goosebumps on her exposed skin and the frozen blush staining the tips of her nose and cheeks.

_Beautiful_.

He had always loved watching her. It was sick—but for some sick reasons, he gets whatever satisfactory reactions off her and off himself as well. He likes getting a rise out of her which could lead to another situation entirely. With her, it was always, _always_ stimulating.

Unaware of his presence as he closes in on her, she dumps two huge garbage bags on the dumpster along with her rubber gloves. She wipes her hands on her apron and breathes against them—as if to warm them—before rubbing her palms together and pressing them against her cheeks. The action was stimulating and her attire was an added bonus.

He wanted to devour her right then and there.

"Should've brought my jacket if I knew it would be this _damn_ cold…"

He didn't like women who swear. But there was something… erotic about Ayuzawa Misaki's mouth—and the lovely words coming out of her mouth—that he couldn't seem to pinpoint what. He stalks forward her, like a predator to his prey, and brushes his cold knuckle to her frozen cheek.

Ayuzawa nearly jumps out of her skin. She whirls to face him and, to hide her embarrassment and surprise upon recognition of him, shows a futile attempt of rage. "Usui! I told you to stop appearing in dark alleys, you jerk!"

Her voice was high-strung and defensive with a hint of tension and breathlessness. He'd liked seeing her breathless because of him. Her cheeks were more aflame than before and her irises were dilated as she stared at him cautiously. Showing that he wasn't going to attack, he raises both hands slightly and leans back on the bricked wall; giving her space and at the same time, indicating that he wasn't going to let her off anytime soon.

Ayuzawa seemed to have totally understood what he meant as she leaned back on the opposite wall as well and closes her arms over her chest protectively. "What the hell are you still doing here? I thought you went home."

"I'll walk you home tonight."

She scoffs at him; but the redness of her face wasn't going away. "Hah! You don't have to do that! I can perfectly go home by myself."

"It's dangerous at night."

"I think you're much more dangerous than any other person that existed here on Earth. Go home, you alien—and stop terrorizing the customers with your stupid glares!"

He smiled to himself at the unintentional admission. Though Maid Café was bustling with customers that particular night, he was… _pleased_ that she still notices him. But still… "Is it because of that dimwit you were serving earlier that you wanted me to go home? That _Master_ who is so fond of you?"

Ayuzawa looked confused at first before she blushes but more out of anger than embarrassment. "Are you an idiot? I wanted to whack that person on the face! Stop saying stupid things and go home!"

She made the action to walk back inside the café but he was quicker than her—he has always been one step faster than her—and grabs her by the arm; dragging her to him—always and only to him.

Ayuzawa shrieks under her breath and, almost automatically, her other free hand was quick reconnect against his chest in a fierce punch. But he still doesn't let go as he holds her violent arm in a steel grip and pushes her to the wall she was previously leaning at; holding her in a manner where she wouldn't easily escape him.

"What the hell, Usui!" she snarls; her face red and obviously angry. "Let me go!"

"This is mine." He says as his other hand slides down to hold her hand; lifting it up so he can press an almost non-existent kiss at the back of her palm. He wanted all of her—every single part of her body belongs solely to him. And his intense… greed to claim was so intense and concentrated that he might detonate any coming minute. "All of you… are _mine_."

"The heck are you talking about—" Ayuzawa was smart to snap her mouth shut when he averted his eyes back to her. The temperature of her skin spike even more when his eyes narrowed to her parted lips… down to her smooth throat and further down to the suddenly red skin of her chest.

Holding her chin up, he says, "_Mine_." before stooping down to place a soft kiss on the skin where her neck and shoulder meets. Supposedly, it was just a simple kiss. But the taste of her skin was enough to drive him senseless that he couldn't stop himself from biting her… from marking her… to showcase to the entire world that she belonged to none other than him—and that nobody else can contest that.

When he was done, he leans away and stares at the angry, dark red spot on her neck; feeling unusually proud and pleased before staring back at Ayuzawa who is currently as red as a tomato.

He plants a soft kiss at the tip of her nose and releases his grip on her. "But you already know that so I don't have to remind you, right?" he smiles at her while she blushes even redder.

In a split second, her fist reconnects on his jaw once more as she runs off while screaming _stupid pervert Usui!_ Disappearing completely from his sight as she returns to the Maid Café where she probably thinks she's safest from him. He smiles but the smile soon disappears when he notices the same dimwit she was serving previously—the _Master_ that was so fond of her—walking past him and the alley he was at.

_She's mine…_

With his face turning even more dangerous, he unbuttons the shirt he was wearing and follows the man. She was his… and he would make sure everybody knows of that.

_+++**GLUTTONY**+++_

"Please help yourself."

He watches her in mild amusement as she sits in a corner; her knees bended and pressed against her chest in a cautious and defensive manner—as if anytime now, he will engaged in an attack against her. He chuckles darkly, welcoming the idea, but decides to set it aside for the time being because he knew she was hungry and he hated the idea of her starving.

The idea and sight of Ayuzawa Misaki eating especially the food he makes has quite a reaction on him as well.

He smiled at her again, occupying a spot on the couch. "If you keep being cautious like that, you'll wind up with an empty stomach." She still didn't respond, hence, he had to result to another mode of attack. "Now that I think about, I actually have a stronger desire to assault you when you're in that weak state—"

"I'll eat!" she almost screams at him and abandons her spot on the floor; almost running towards him and occupies the spot next to him reflexively, eyeing the food set on the center table. She reaches out for the chopsticks on the table along with a bowl of udon and starts eating.

She was a sight to behold. After all, it wasn't every day that he gets to see her all dressed up specifically for him. He appreciates the thin wisps of raven curls kissing the pale—and slightly red—skin of her nape; the delicate curve of her slender shoulders covered by the thin material of her fancy attire; the way her lips moved as she ate the food he prepared for her and the way her forehead would creased… her eyebrows would furrow as she gave him review of her food.

And now, he couldn't help but wonder how she would taste in his mouth if he dared step past the boundary she set in between them now that she's here, in the flesh, right next to him—within the safe confines of his home without anybody to hear her screams.

"Stop looking at me like you want to eat me." Ayuzawa says as she puts down the empty bowl and darts an annoyed glance at him. "What do you want?"

He shrugs; not wanting to disclose the thoughts he's had of her ever since he saw her that morning. But the call of temptation is irresistible that he couldn't resist not looking at her again in time to see her staring back at him; the hunger in his eyes reflecting on hers. She bit her lower lip nervously and it didn't fail to capture his entire attention.

And just like that, he was besotted. He was starving—for her attention, her skin… her lips… her everything. He wanted to devour all of her—and Usui Takumi couldn't help but wonder if she knows that; if she was as aware of it as night and day; if it was as obvious as the sun rising in the horizon and if she knew it was as automatic as the beating of their hearts.

_I want you…_

As if hearing his thoughts—the hunger behind the unvoiced declaration—her skin reddens in response. His heart slams against his chest and drops down to his stomach as he takes the first move; stooping down to taste the back of her hand, sliding his lips up to the small dent on her throat and finally capturing her lips. Her scent was a mixture of pastries and dessert.

_I want more…_

By the end of the night, Usui Takumi couldn't help but wonder if the hunger he showed her was as intense as the hunger she exhibited behind the closed doors of his apartment.

_+++**WRATH**+++_

"I hate you, Usui Takumi!"

He clenches his fist as he watched her run off to another direction; ignoring hundreds of curious gazes thrown in their direction upon her outburst. It wasn't an unusual thing to see the Student Council President of Seika High screaming her guts out every morning. What's unusual is the student it was currently directed at.

Students gave him the pitiful look, thinking that he was being bullied by the ruthless President, as he'd stuffed his shoes on the locker and went towards the hallway. He was frustrated and if it showed, he didn't give a whit. He was pissed enough last night and he didn't need the reminder of his current adversity.

His half-brother flew down from England to piss him off.

And now, Ayuzawa is caught in between his fight for freedom because he wouldn't tell her of his current circumstance—the illegitimate son of a Duke's daughter with the man—a butler—she's having an illegal affair with.

His anger for his brother was intense enough to incinerate him and his stupid butler for putting him in such a situation. But what angers him more is the fact that despite Ayuzawa's anger, he still finds her endearing enough to want to slam her against the wall and make his ways on her. He was equally frustrated and tense; unwilling to accept that her anger is currently directed at him. And what's more is he couldn't do anything to appease her since she's run off already.

"Stupid woman."

Out of intense anger, he punches the wall next to him; ignoring the startled squeals on his background and makes his way towards the Student Council room where he was certain she was hiding.

There is no escaping him and this time, she will listen.

_+++**SLOTH**+++_

It was like clockwork.

During their rare free time together, they would find themselves unconsciously meeting at the courtyard behind the school where there were fewer students and prying eyes. On days when the sun is too high, they would huddle together under the shade of a tree, hidden from the inquisitive sight of teachers and students alike.

He was reading. She was sleeping.

On rainy or snowy days, they will occupy the shed; appreciating the wet or white scenery before them as they enjoy the peaceful silence they rarely share together. It was those moments he wishes that would never end—that he won't have to leave her for the day or even in the future.

He sees her walking past his classroom hurriedly; books tucked in between her arm and the side of her chest. She would smile at female students who would greet her and growl at the male students who would cower at her presence. She would unintentionally capture his sight while he would watch as blood colors her pale face before she runs off to the stairs. He waits three beats, abandons his seat and walks to the same direction she disappeared to.

As though it was a rendezvous, they would meet at the same place. When it had started, he had completely no idea. But again, he wishes that time would stop and he can stay there, suspended in the moment, reveling at the peace that comes along with her presence.

Usui Takumi wonders, as he watches Ayuzawa Misaki, if she also feels the same way.

_+++**ENVY**+++_

"…ever since the beginning, you've been holding a special place in my heart. President Ayuzawa, will you consider going out with me?"

The words spoken were sincere and passionate. Takumi knows when a bluff is being called and when a man truly pours out his heart to the woman he so desires. And President Igarashi of Miyabigaoka High reflects the latter. And despite Misaki's refusal to accept his feelings, he couldn't seem to shake off the anger… the intense _envy_ that had engulfed him at the mere thought that someone managed to confess to the woman he also desires.

_Damn prick…_

He was envious. Bloody hell, he was jealous. It was an ugly sentiment, something he wasn't quite used to be subjected to but he couldn't seem to shake it off. Dammit, he _is_ wretchedly and miserably in love with her—and he couldn't do anything about it.

Gerard scoffs at his miserable expression but he pays his half-brother no heed as he stares over the balcony overlooking the party held by the Igarashi Group for his brother's arrival. The putrid scent of anger and envy was still emanating off him as he wore the very apparent emotion like second skin. He was jealous. Damn it he was _jealous. _

And he didn't like it one bit.

The following morning, Ayuzawa was obviously pissed at him—again. He clearly knew why but decided not to venture into the dangerous conversation any deeper as he knew that several eyes and ears are trained on them. He hated being spied on, hence, no matter where he tries to take her, he knew it was impossible to be alone with her and explain what needs to be explained.

Therefore, he couldn't imagine his own surprise when she turned up in his apartment—with Gerard and Cedric and several of his bodyguards flanking around her. The suspicion and malice in Gerard's eyes were eminent and he knew that his half-brother would do anything to stir trouble against him and Ayuzawa.

He stares at her—confused and flustered and surprised by his appearance—and the wave of relief… the confusing mixture of devotion and jealousy at the sight of her surrounded by men was enough to reignite the fire of anger and envy in him because he knew he couldn't do the same thing to her; that he had limitations and it would endanger not only his current status but hers as well.

Gerard leaves him with a threat against his disobedience and after ensuring that Ayuzawa was unharmed, they spend a few peaceful yet awkward minutes together in silence. He glances down at her as she did her utter best making bunny apples; admiring the dark blush coloring her cheeks despite her obvious irritation about her inability to skin apples. She stares back at him and turns fifty shades even redder than before and drops the knife, completely giving up—her face was red, she was biting her lip nervously and her gaze were all over the place.

He knew something was up with her since she's unusually more flustered than situation calls for but dares to venture no further. If she was ready to speak up about what's bothering her, he would listen.

He always does.

"Usui, I—" blood covered her cheeks up to the tips of her ears. "That… how should I put this…?" She inhales a lungful of breath; looking as though she was mustering the courage to admit something even if she looked like she was eating nails and turns to him again—eyes determine but embarrassed. "A-Although everything isn't clear yet but… what do you want? Um… the situation's a bit complicated but I…" she inhales and exhales again and he knew what's coming for him.

He straightens his back; ready to listen to what he knew was a confession when he felt the presence of someone in his living room. He knew Ayuzawa didn't notice anything—with her currently swimming in her own depiction of humiliation—and he couldn't blame her for it. Cedric was a trained butler through and through that normal people like Ayuzawa would fail to notice his presence or even if he's nearby.

"What I'm saying is—Usui, I think I—"

Usui knew his time was up. And again, he burned with envy that other members of the male populace can confess to her while _he can't_—while he doesn't even have the liberty to listen to her confession to him. Again, he had the strong urge to incinerate someone.

But despite being unable to hear her confession, he did what he's best in doing. He bent forward and kissed her, quickly pushing his tongue inside her mouth to silence her; reveling in the left over taste of apple on her lips before leaning away, pressing his forehead against her to feel the warmth of her suddenly heated skin.

He was still agitated... envious that he couldn't do so many things for her. But for now, he was sated because he knew she would allow only him these little mercies and liberties. She is _his—_and nobody can contest that.

But for now, he needs to face reality. "I'm sorry, Ayuzawa. Right now is not the right time." He watches her as she blushes further; her eyes big and innocent and disappointed. He leans forward to kiss her again; hating to see her disappointed because of him. "Thank you, Ayuzawa. Sorry. But someday, I swear, the rest of it—I would listen to all of it to my heart's content."

For now he was content. He was still envious on the people who can do things he couldn't do. But for now, he was sated with this—she in his arms and her heart secured only to his despite cutting off her confession he's been dying to hear since the beginning. Usui knew that Ayuzawa understands. And they have been in the same situation where things are left unsaid that he was confident of her comprehension that he knew she would know.

For a moment, the envy had ebbed away.

"I'll walk you home, love."

For now he is sated. For now.

_+++**LUST**+++_

He was spellbound the moment he first saw her.

She was captivating… alluring… fascinating. She was an obsession that he couldn't seem to get off his system. A fantasy he's been chasing ever since he had the fortune to meet her. It didn't take him long to realized that he's always, _always_ charting the area in search of her… seeking her consciously as she unconsciously finds her way to him as well. It was like clockwork.

It was instinctive… yet spontaneous. No matter where they are in the ends of the world, they would always, always find their ways back to each other's arms. Like magnets, they couldn't be separated—as though it was their fate to be with each other. Despite the blinding brightness of the day, he stalks through the empty hallways of the school, his presence dangerous and menacing, though he wasn't mindlessly violent in nature—unless it was about her. His intentions were crystal clear in his mind as he seeks her; knowing all too well her locations as though it was imprinted and engraved deep down into his senses… into his system… into his very core. Despite their distance, he will never understand which is it that draws him to her—and into this place.

He traces her scent at the room she was usually at—a mixture of pastries and desserts and fruits; a scent probably unbeknownst to her. Ensuring that there was no single soul inside and outside, he slides the door open, nearly dislodging it off its hinges, as his gaze locks in on her. She was visibly surprise and caught off guard; a page of the book she was reading suspended as her plan to turn the page was cut off. Her amber eyes were huge and wide, lips slightly parted and her thin brows furrowed in plain confusion.

He was breathless as the frenzy of need and want spiraled out of his control. He steps inside, eyes still locked on her like a predator that cornered his prey.

"Usui…?" she whispers his name breathlessly as she stands; still confused. "What are you doing here? It's a Saturday."

He didn't care which day or date is it of the month. Every waking moment of his life he seeks her out hoping that, one day, he won't ever have to be alone and away from her. And despite the fatigue that usually over comes him; he couldn't seem to sleep the day away. Every sense is awake… attuned… anticipating of the time he sees her again. Reaching the end of his patience, he has come to the realization that he couldn't wait anymore to see her in the Maid Café or at school two more agonizing nights from now.

He wanted her. Right here, right now.

He makes the first move; soundless… looming… menacing. She seemed startled by his action as she unconsciously took one step away from him yet did her best to uphold her stance. He stands looming before her; his figure covering almost her entire stature as he stares down at her big, doe eyes. The white V-neck shirt she wore showed ample amount of creamy skin of her chest along with the camisole she wore underneath the thin material. The fabric was tucked beneath her knee-length skirt which also shows smooth, creamy legs. Her dainty feet enclosed in black peep-toe sandals; an apparel she would be rarely seen wearing in public.

He seeks her. And he had this feeling that he will probably seek her forever.

Lifting one hand, he cradles the side of her face and neck; reveling at the warmth of her flushed skin. She met his gaze and in a single moment, they both knew exactly what it is that they wanted even if unvoiced. In an instant, his mouth was on hers as she met him halfway; standing on her tiptoes as she throws her arms around his neck and clings to him. He positions her on the table; knocking the notebooks, books and papers while kissing her senseless. The buttons of her shirt was halfway undone when they heard the noise outside the Student Council room. He stopped midway while Ayuzawa whispered out a startled curse as she pushed him away; as though she was a child caught with her hand inside the cookie jar.

"This is—" she was breathless; her face flushed. "—we shouldn't do this." They know they shouldn't. She was much more proper than him and he had promised he'd wait. But just as inevitable as the furious beating of his heart, he could never understand what it is that draws him to her in so many ways he didn't realize he knew.

He leans forward to press a soft kiss on her forehead; gripping tightly on the last strings of his sanity despite his frustration and their position. Her skin was hot against his lips and she was much redder than necessary.

"You want to."

It wasn't a question but more like a declaration. But it was the sort of declaration that desperately seeks confirmation. Because he wants to—every waking moment of his life since the first day he met her, he was _dying _to. He wants her tonight, tomorrow and every night in every point of their lives. He didn't want to let go—he never does; never had any plans nor even considered it once. And while Ayuzawa was the type to shy away from any sort of conversation about them, he has never been the subtle one. He wanted to make sure that she understands what is it he longs for—what is it he wants: h_er._

She sighs and looks up at him; her big, doe eyes uncertain and slightly edgy. "I mean, not here."

Her response made him more erratic and breathless. He kisses her once more and she responds almost positively; nearly forgetting that they were in the SC room and that someone from the outside was trying to get inside—probably maintenance.

"My place." She whispers; chasing after his mouth when he leaned away, dragging him back down to her again.

He stoops down to meet her lips. "No," he says in between kissing her; trying to untangle himself from her even if he was powerless to do so. "My place is closer."

He finally manages to tear away from her, holding her by her hand and drags her out of the classroom; ignoring the weird way the maintenance personnel stared at them as they speed-walked down the hallway. His apartment was twenty minutes away from Seika but they made it in ten, racing on the side walk and laughing at the people who would give them weird looks for looking as though they were either running late or Hell was chasing after them.

He wanted to kiss her as soon as they were inside the elevators but he had to restrain himself as a family of four and two elderly managed to get into the lift with them as well. He shushed Ayuzawa when she giggled at him but ended up laughing even if it was at his expense.

He loves seeing her laughing.

Sliding his keycard through the niche, his mouth was instantly on her lips. His arms were around hers in a split second as he pressed her against the wall with his body that he barely managed to kick the door of his apartment close. Her legs around his waist, arms wrapped over his neck and mouths tangled in a searing kiss. She was gasping for breath as soon as their lips parted, their noses almost touching while she was propped up against the wall next to his front door.

Their skins flushed, eyes dilated, breathing erratic, hearts furiously beating as one.

"Bed." Was all she managed to command which he understood too well.

"Of course." He laughs at her. But he was correspondingly bemused and enchanted as well.

With her still in his arms, Usui was no longer surprised that Ayuzawa still managed to throw off his shirt somewhere in his living room. Her shirt came off next and he was more breathless than her at the sight of her exposed skin—all his for the taking. It wasn't the first time. Despite her violent nature, he still manages to find a way to trick and seduce her into his bed. He didn't hesitate to leave his marks on her white skin as he delivered her to his bedroom; the mattress gratifyingly soft and a dizzying reminder of the countless times he shared it with her.

More direct. More insistent. Skilled hands. Equally warm fingertips.

It didn't take him long to bury himself to the hilt inside her. Her body writhing underneath his as he hunched and plunge in her with the force of a hurricane. Their hearts beat with a single rhythm. They are breathing in perfect synchronization. Their bodies moved with a single will.

And as much as he wanted to admit it, being with her is still better than it has any right to be. Gold amber meets emerald green. She whispers his name in reverence as his mouth eagerly crashes down to hers; his fingers running possessively over her skin in futile attempt to caress and possess all of her.

_Not enough_.

He was lost in her… covered by nothing but her—and also seeking to cover her with nothing but himself… to fill her with him and to mark her with nothing but him so thoroughly that no other man—not even Ayuzawa herself—can deny that everything about her belongs solely to him.

_Mine_.

Ayuzawa lets out a breathless moan as she climaxes while he buries his face against the crook of her neck; softly biting on her skin as he pours himself inside her. Nothing can dampen the way it feels to be inside her: her warm breath, her warm skin, the comforting weight of her hands on his back and the feeling of her: soft, warm and tight around him.

.

He watches her under the pale moonlight; the faint light casting shadows across her peacefully asleep face, sharpening her features. In a simple instance, he was captivated yet again.

Usui runs his fingers on the exposed skin of her shoulders… down to her arms and back up to caress her frozen cheek. He made love with her that day so many times that the only time he stop was when she could barely respond to him anymore. He laughed at her lovingly, giving her—and himself—time to rest that he hadn't realized night has fallen as he watch her sleep beside him.

_Beautiful._

He was still seeking answers to his questions the way he seeks and craves her attention. He was wretchedly in love with her to the point of desperation—but none of it could answer the providential query of why he is still seeking for her despite having her—safe and secured and locked in his arms.

_Lust? _Definitely not.

Something deeper. Something more possessive than obsessive. Something more akin to affection than passing infatuation. He was smitten and he couldn't stop himself from feeling so.

For the first time in his life, Usui Takumi admits to his weakness.

He is drawn to her… he cannot—and will never be able to—resist her and her power over his will is far more unconditional more than any known and unknown force in this world. And it all comes down to him with the force of a wild and violent tidal wave.

He surrenders only to her.

_Wicked_.

When she moves as if to shift away from him, his hands automatically and alertly wraps around her; dragging her back to him so they were skin-to-skin. Ayuzawa moans softly and, by instinct, wraps her arms around his waist; burying her face against his exposed chest, her neck and shoulders revealing the love bites he'd placed upon her creamy skin.

He didn't move until he was certain that she was peacefully asleep again. And when she was unconscious of the world again, he turned to the desk drawer next to his bed and pulled out a small box. He pinched the lid open and it revealed a small, silver ring seated inside. Taking her hand, Usui carefully slids the ring into Ayuzawa's finger; checking if it fits before removing it again. It was almost her birthday and he knew exactly how to surprise her. He wasn't sure how she would respond. They were eighteen and they are still not the ones in control of their lives.

But he is willing to wait.

But first… "Marry me, Ayuzawa."

He wasn't expecting any response from her since she was sleeping like a log. Hence, he was taken aback when Ayuzawa moaned a soft "Yes" against his chest. Usui was still for a moment and when he realized she was snoring softly again, he let out a small, nervous laugh and plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

He returns the small packet back to its hiding place. He wraps his arms around her petite frame, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder and whispers, "I'll hold you to that promise" before closing his eyes.

Sated by the fact that she only ever said "Yes" only to him.

.

.

**_TGP_**


End file.
